leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Do Ranked KDA stats mean that much?
Introduction KDA. For all the people that don't know what this means (I doubt there is someone that doesn't know what this mean AND plays MOBA), it is the ratio that determines your Kills/Deaths/Assists. This kind of shows how much the player has achieved (or wasted his time being dead) in one game. However, I'm not here to talk about the specific KDA in one game. I'm here to talk about the specific one that shows our average KDA with a certain champ in ranked games. Main Article =Scenario 1= Let us see, shall we? So, X player has 3 games with , of which 2 of them are won while the other one is a salty defeat, and X player's average KDA is 5.3/7/12. Now, some people might say this is not a decent KDA since the summoner has died 21 times in those 3 matches, while he only got 16 kills and 36 assists. The last part is actually good. BUT. The two won matches, the retrospective KDAs of X player with were 8/1/13 and 7/4/17. If we calculate X player's average KDA based solely on those two matches, he would have an average KDA of 7.5/2.5/15. That is a pretty good, if not amazing KDA imo. BUT. The next match X player loses his game as due to lag and ends up with a discouraging score of 1/15/6. This was mostly caused by the severe lag issues with EUW which Riot to date haven't done nothing to... MOVING ON... X player decides to play because X player actually likes him as a champ in whole, and won't let numbers 'narrow' his champ select pool. =Scenario 2= So, X player's friend, Y player, decided to play in the jungle since he was 4th pick (Blue/Red in the new SR) side and his main role had already been taken, Marksman/ADC. So, he plays his first match and after a 30 minutes of battle, he finishes with a score of 9/4/11. Not bad, eh? After a few matches, Y player decided to give another go, but he the enemy jungler was . spent the early game farming his jungle, while Y player tried to save his losing lanes, dying a couple of times in the process. Once Y player noticed emerging from the jungle with 200 stacks on his and a completed alongside the components for an , Y player watch his bot lane as they 'got wrecked'. SO... The match resulted in a horrible defeat, and since Y player wasn't able to get much kills, his score was 3/13/6, which lead to his average KDA (in ranked ofc) with to be 6/8.5/8.5. Terrified from those numbers (actually, there is a fear of numbers, but I don't remember its name), Y player stopped playing the champ due to a bad KDA. Conclusion and Closing Words So, these two cases are actually quite common in League. I didn't mention some others since they are pretty similar on paper and all, but ultimately: KDA does not matter as long as you win and you worked hard to win! Good ol' PhantomL0rd proves that since his average KDA is 6/7.1/8.8 and he is also in Diamond I. He also has a few YouTube videos of him during the stream (which I actually watch) proving that KDA does not matter. tl;dr KDA ain't important. Having fun is important. Oh, and here is a question: Do you guys think I should play more since I do know how to play him and end up with good scores (but due to my last ranked match with him, where I successfully fed the people of Africa) even though my average ranked KDA with him is a terrifying 5/9.5/9.5? Now, discuss in the comments below! Category:Blog posts